A user device may be configured to connect to a variety of different wireless networks based on the hardware and software configurations thereof. For example, the user device may be able to connect to a cellular network and/or a WiFi network, depending on how the user device is configured. While connected to a wireless network, the user device may execute a call application in which a voice call may be performed. A specific implementation of the voice call is an emergency call placed by a mobile user device in which the call is routed to a Public-Safety Answering Point (PSAP).
When the call is established with the PSAP, the user device may be geographically located using a variety of different location mechanisms. For example, if the user device is connected to a cellular network, the service provider of the cellular network may triangulate the user device using signal strength to one or more cellular towers. Thus, an initial process may be to identify the caller identification and connected cellular tower and a subsequent process may be to determine the geographic location of the user device (e.g., latitude and longitude within 300 meters). The user device may be provided this location to be forwarded to the PSAP or the PSAP may receive this location from the cellular service provider. However, using only cellular signals leaves a relatively large margin of error to locate the user device. In another example, if only WiFi signals are used to determine the location of the user device, the user device may identify the various WiFi networks broadcasting their identity at the location of the user device. Based upon known locations of the WiFi networks, the user device may estimate the location of the user device. Specifically, the known locations of the WiFi networks may be from the use of streetview cars and specially equipped trucks that captured WiFi network identifiers. However, using only WiFi signals also leaves a relatively large margin of error to locate the user device. In a further example, to provide a more refined location of the user device with a smaller margin of error, the location mechanism may combine various different location mechanisms such as cellular signals, WiFi signals, global positioning signals, etc.
Although the location mechanisms may be used in locating the user device, the location of the user device is generally in an area (with a margin of error) and only at a two-dimensional geographic location. However, the call may be originating from a user device in an enterprise (e.g., an office building, a campus, a building within the campus, etc.). If the user device is not on a system (e.g., wireless) of the enterprise, the enterprise may be completely unaware that the emergency call has been placed from within the enterprise. While the two-dimensional geographic location may provide a general location for emergency services to be dispatched to the enterprise, upon arrival, the location of the user device inside the building or campus may pose difficulties, particularly without support from the enterprise.